


【丸仓】愿赌服输（R-18）

by kitaseyoo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaseyoo/pseuds/kitaseyoo
Summary: RPS向。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 12





	【丸仓】愿赌服输（R-18）

*

“——大仓果然好厉害啊。”  
在丸山隆平突然道出这样一句感想的时候，大仓忠义正半侧着身体，操控方向盘将轿车顺畅地倒进地下车库之中。握住换挡杆将档位干脆利落地挂至P档，被点名的大阪人闻言朝丸山这边自然地抬起眼来。  
“你指什么？”  
“啊、就是说……像是又会开车又会做料理之类的。”  
……上目线的杀伤力果真不是一星半点。  
被脑海中自然冒出的感慨一时间打断了思路，丸山怔了怔，这才略显迟钝地讷讷答道。  
“那是因为丸平时就不怎么做这些吧？”  
以不以为意的语气回应着，大仓拔出车钥匙，“啪”地一下弹开了安全带卡扣。慌忙同样跟着解开安全带，丸山匆匆跨出车门，与大仓在后备箱前重新相遇，在自觉伸手接过对方递来的购物袋的同时闷声闷气地嘟囔：  
“……确实如此。”  
“别毫无挣扎就承认啊。”  
大仓于是轻而易举地露出牙齿笑了起来，浅色镜片后的双眼也一同弯成好看的形状。提起另一个同样被食材撑得鼓鼓囊囊的购物袋，高个子的大阪人抬起手臂关上了后备箱：  
“好了，回去吧。”  
“那个啊，小忠。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
抬起被刘海稍微遮挡了的眼睛，丸山朝转过身来的大仓抬起另一只手。  
“在这里应该可以牵手吧？”  
他看到大仓因为他的询问眯了眯眼睛，嘴角也于同时微微翘起，透露出些许不置可否的揶揄神色。正当丸山以为对方大概会用类似于“你是恋爱中的高中生吗？”一类的台词一如既往地吐槽自己时，却意料之外地得到了肯定的回答。  
“——嗯，好哦。”  
大仓忠义握上来的手掌是宽大的，常年与鼓棒相伴的指腹与自己的一样带有些许薄茧，掌心却是柔软而温暖的，连同着丸山隆平的心脏也一同变得温热、甚至逐渐加快跳动起来。  
若是因为蓦然膨胀的好心情而忍不住晃荡起十指相扣的双手的话，这次大概就真的会被与想象中如出一辙的台词毫不客气地嘲笑了吧。  
但是，果然好开心啊。  
他仍是不禁像傻瓜一样抿起了唇边。

——搬家时换了更大一号的沙发真是明智的选择。  
于亲吻间配合着大仓倾斜了重心的拥抱顺势倒进沙发的时候，丸山的脑海深处偷偷冒出了这样的想法。  
起初只是落在唇面的幼稚轻啄，而后演变成为了湿腻反复的黏糊含吮，等到舌头难舍难分地纠缠到一起的时候，两人在不知不觉间变得紧绷的胯部早已经隔着裤子紧贴到了一块。  
“今天硬得好快。最近没有自己弄吗？”  
将小臂支在丸山脸侧的皮制靠垫上，大仓贴着对方嘴唇开口的吐字拖拖沓沓，低沉嗓音里透着股诱人的懒散味道。  
“怎么可能有……你明明知道的吧？”  
丸山染上些许喘息的答复难得地没有好气，又令大仓轻易自鼻腔中闷笑出声。反手拍了拍京都人横揽在自己腰间的手臂示意对方松开些力度，大阪人撑起身体，修长的双腿随着跪坐的姿势叠到了一起，双手则轻车熟路地将丸山的家居裤连同内裤一起扒下来丢到一旁。  
“真的瘦下去了呢，肚子。虽然还是只有一整块。”  
以难掩笑意的语调陈述着，大仓在丸山的侧腹上轻轻捏了捏。  
“喂……”  
丸山有些无奈地笑叹出声。  
抬起满是狡猾神色的双眼与恋人短暂对视了一秒，鼓手的指尖终是触碰上了贝斯手仅仅是半勃尺寸也颇为惊人的性器：  
“——不过这里倒是、完全没有变呢……”  
将脊背伏得再低了些，五指圈握上眼前散发着高热的器官随意套弄了几趟，大仓在性器顶端“啾”地亲吻了一下，而后张开嘴唇，在丸山的屏息间将对方的阴茎缓缓纳入了口中。  
丸山的很长，即便让龟头顶到口腔最深处也只能勉强含进去大半。大仓舔吮阴茎的动作并不那么熟练——这位娇生惯养的少爷对口交虽不排斥，但由于他那略为脆弱的喉咙经常因为丸山偶尔顶得太深而难以承受地咳嗽干呕，丸山又是在这种情况下总会因为愧疚和心疼而及时选择中止的性格，所以，在通常情况下，还是丸山为大仓服务的次数更多一些。  
而至于这次的一反常态，自然是事出有因的——  
“要打赌吗？这个测试的结果。”  
在常规综艺录制的间隙里，对于节目内容一时兴起的大仓倾身凑近丸山的耳畔，用微不可闻的音量悄声提议道。  
“好啊，要赌什么？”  
面对丸山不疑有他望向这边的纯粹神情，满腹坏水的大阪人努起嘴唇，煞有介事地拖长了句尾：  
“嗯，说得也是啊——那，口交？”  
“………哈？等、诶？！不是、这个——…大仓没问题吗？”  
丸山惊得差点弄撒手中的水杯，造成的动静惹得不远处正在与工作人员交谈的村上都忍不住往他们这边瞥了一眼。京都人的面颊几乎在瞬间便染上了红色，努力压低了音量的话语也显而易见地磕巴起来。大仓满脸的坏心眼神色于是便再也藏不住了。他还打算再说些什么，却被台下发出拍摄再开号令的工作人员及时阻止了糟糕话题的进一步延伸。  
“没问题哦，愿赌服输嘛。”  
在重新坐回原位前，大仓拍了拍丸山的肩膀，表情看上去志在必得。  
——确实是「愿赌服输」啊。  
稍稍支起身体望向跪伏在下方艰难吞吐着自己性器的大仓忠义，丸山隆平恍惚而又无奈地这样想。  
话虽如此，对方的生涩服务所带来的强烈快感的确是实打实的——他的阴茎几乎从被大仓柔软的嘴唇触碰到的那一刻起就开始硬得发疼。身下人挪动着舌头、反复扫过干身与顶端之间的冠状沟壑，捧托着鼓涨囊袋和性器根部的手掌随着舔弄的动作有一下没一下地收紧，指尖无意识地划过茎身，撩得丸山本就凌乱的鼻息愈发难以自控。即便抛去这些，光是看着大仓那因为吸吮动作微微凹陷下去的双颊和明显泛起水光的漂亮双眼，就足以令丸山被上涌的欲望所全然淹没了。  
“——我说、大仓，已经够了……”  
最开始的问答并非谎言，最近因为再开的工作忙得不可开交的丸山的确已经有相当一段时间无暇自我纾解了。再这样下去或许又会有失控的风险，他不得不赶在理智被快感彻底盖过之前遗憾地率先服输。  
大仓于是抬起眼睛望上来。大概是嘴巴被丸山完全勃起的硕大性器撑得有些酸了，末子的眼中难得透出了几分可怜兮兮的迷茫。从口中吐出大半的阴茎表面因为沾满了唾液与前液，隐约泛着淫靡的晶莹光泽，配合上身下人含糊不清的发言，所造成的视觉冲击色情得让丸山忍不住小声倒吸了一口气：  
“——、这样就行了？”  
“……嗯，算是我输了。比起这个，我更想和小忠做。”  
……所以别一边含着别人的阴茎一边理所当然地说这种话啊。  
感觉到口中的性器轻微颤动着再度涨大了一圈，大仓对上丸山目光的双眼起初有些讶异，随后便像是猜到了什么一般再度弯了起来。将嘴里的硬挺器官彻底吐出，他一边抬手揉着自己酸痛的双颊，一边半跪着重新支撑起身体，扯着松紧带将自己的家居裤一口气甩到沙发下面——直到此刻丸山才发现，骑在自己身上的家伙居然从始至终都没有穿内裤——而后，大阪人便挪动着膝盖、鼻息沉重地凌驾到了京都人的大腿上方。  
“明明今天不用顾虑也没关系的……小丸真是笨蛋。”  
环上半坐起身的丸山的脖颈、与对方交换了一个味道糟糕至极的亲吻，大仓的低语让丸山的心跳猛地漏跳了一拍。  
——果然被看穿了。  
在丸山几乎就要忍不住露出沮丧表情的前一刻，他的面颊便被大仓眼明手快地捏住了。  
“はい、禁止在这种时候擅自沮丧。套呢？”  
脸颊被固定住无法自如地做出表情，丸山只能扯起另一侧嘴角服气地露出苦笑，对于将他吃得死死的年下恋人老老实实地言听计从：  
“どうぞ（请用）。”  
“什么时候准备好的啊。”  
接过丸山不知从哪里拿出的避孕套，大仓咧开唇角的笑容中并没有表现出多少意外。  
“说着这种台词……其实小忠也早就准备好了吧？”  
在大仓撕开包装、将滑腻的橡胶套上丸山高高翘起的阴茎时，丸山也将手再次绕至了大仓身后，中指不加试探便直接戳进了臀瓣间的隐秘穴口之中。  
“、喂……！”  
果不其然沾上了满指的湿滑。  
“刚才洗澡的时间太长了，小忠你。”  
而且干脆连内裤也没有穿，一切根本全都暴露无遗了。  
指尖的入侵几乎可以称得上是畅通无阻，抬起另侧手臂箍住大仓因不太自在而下意识扭动的腰，丸山的开拓没有耗费多少时间便轻易达到了三根手指的程度，甚至在来回抽送的过程中过早搅弄出了隐约可闻的黏腻水声。  
“嗯……、已经可以进来了啦……”  
明明自己在洗澡的时候就已经扩张过了，现在所为根本就是多此一举嘛。  
大仓哼哼唧唧的要求已然带上了无法掩饰的喘息与微颤。京都人昂扬的性器伴随手上的动作时不时磨蹭过他的臀缝，令体内情欲烧灼得愈发难以自抑，他忍不住腾出一只手、握住自己从始至终都没能得到抒解的阴茎，配合着丸山抽送的频率来回套弄起来。  
“……说得也是啊。”  
深深吐出一口气，丸山的忍耐实际上早就已经超过极限了。  
“真是性急过头了啊，我们俩。”  
“别突然用和横山君一样的语气说话啊——啊……！”  
大阪人原本还带着些许游刃有余笑意的语调在突然之间猝不及防地拔高。从对方的后穴里撤出手指，丸山托着大仓的屁股、稍微抬起了对方的下半身，湿漉漉的那只手则握着自身硬涨的性器根部，将龟头缓缓顶入恋人早已准备就绪的身体之中。  
“你才是，别在这种时候突然提起裕亲的名字啊。”  
与丸山向来偏软的语气相反，粗长性器寸寸拓开湿热甬道的过程可谓是毫不留情。即便做好了足够充分的扩张，但再怎么说确实也已经久疏性事了，京都人每多深入一分，便会引起大阪人一时间难以承受的抗议：  
“等等、丸，一下子进得太深了——说了等等……！”  
“嘘，再忍一会儿就好了……”  
对于男友近在耳畔的讨饶声置若罔闻，丸山稍微掰开大仓的臀瓣，辅助肉穴伴随着重力缓缓下沉，直至硕大阴茎整根吞没于其中，彻底消失在视线里。如果从后方看的话，大概还能够看到仅留在外部的、贴合在大仓漂亮臀线下方的圆硕囊袋吧。错过了如此绝景还真是可惜。  
与此同时的大仓忠义则在拼了命地调整愈发困难的呼吸。丸山实在太大了，大到令他久违产生了似乎整个下半身都被对方的阴茎所全部填满的可怖错觉，他不得不下意识地挺直脊背极力去适应，再也无暇顾及自我抚慰的双手扶上丸山的肩膀费劲地喘息，指腹可怜地发着白。  
“抱歉，小忠没事吧？”  
抬手替对方拭去即将滚落下颚的透明汗水，直至此刻，丸山才如梦初醒般地朝恋人的脸庞迟迟凑近距离，小声询问道。  
“事到如今还问什么啊。”  
这次轮到大仓听起来没有好气了。大阪人的面颊因情欲蒸腾难得染上了一层明显的潮红，身上和脸上皆是汗水淋漓，微拧双眉下的褐眸中浮着层氤氲水雾，加上他那仍未完全适应体内性器尺寸的辛苦表情，看起来好像马上就要哭出来了。  
如果在这种时候说觉得对方可爱的话，未免也显得太过不懂得读气氛了。  
但是好可爱，而且性感过头了。  
“真的抱歉嘛……”  
丸山于是扬起脑袋，大型犬一样黏黏糊糊而又充满爱意地去吮大仓半张着的嘴唇。右掌则圈上恋人被冷落了许久、可怜兮兮淌着前液的性器，讨好意味地上下撸动起来。光是被对方卷曲的前发蹭到鼻尖便忍不住第无数次展露出笑意，大仓重新揽上丸山的脖子、配合地探出舌头与对方的勾缠到一块，下一刻则稍微抬高了后腰，骑着丸山的阴茎小幅度地自主摆动起臀部来。  
“哈啊……”  
性器随着大仓的动作蓦地挤进了甬道的更深处，刺激得两人不约而同因那强烈快感而在交吻的间隙同时溢出一声满足的低吟。捞起大仓的双腿盘上自己的腰间，丸山稍微调整了坐姿，配合着大仓的律动，耸动胯部一下一下地向上撞击起来。  
“嗯、嗯……丸，啊、小丸……！”  
大仓在性事上从不扭捏，他总会像平日里一样直白地表达出自己最真实的感受，因为嫌弃扩张的过程漫长又麻烦，所以也总会在洗澡的时候自行搞定（对于没有机会欣赏到那幅风景，丸山曾经无数次表达过万分的惋惜），关于叫床当然更是毫不吝啬。不如说，这个男人根本就太懂得应该如何最大限度地利用自己的身体和声音了。  
绝对不能让除了自己以外的任何人见识到大仓迷人过头的这样一面。  
虽说这家伙平日里的一举一动对丸山来说就已经足够迷人了。  
——想让大仓成为仅属于自己的东西。  
“哈、唔……小丸，差不多要糟了…、マル……！”  
快感如浪潮般层层累积，大仓的呻吟随着两人结合部位撞击频率的逐渐加快变得愈发喑哑而破碎，微微仰起的好看面庞也在不知不觉间染上了彻底臣服于欲望的恍惚神色。  
“快要射了？嗯，我也…、——小忠，喜欢你……”  
将缺乏理智的亲吻胡乱落上大仓饱满的胸肌和深褐色的乳尖，再侧过脑袋不掩占有欲地啃咬上对方因为扬起脖颈而清晰暴露在自己视线中的突出喉结，丸山大开大合的激烈抽插令可怜的沙发发出了一连串不堪重负的沉重闷响，几乎盖过了交合处搅弄出的淫靡水声；盘着的双腿若是再打开一些，膝盖说不定也要在这过程中不小心撞上茶几了。  
大约是与丸山注意到了同样的事情，大仓突然“呼呼”地瓮声笑了起来。垂眼对上丸山向上望来的迷茫目光，大阪人抬起湿黏的手掌，毫不顾忌地摩挲过京都人因沾满了汗水而变得湿滑的面庞：  
“小丸也、……很厉害哦……？”  
丸山的表情因为反应不及一时间空白了半秒，下一霎那，那双向来黑白分明的双瞳便蓦地点亮起了光彩来。对于恋人的反应相当满意，大仓忠义再度低垂下脖颈，赶在丸山隆平张口说出些蹩脚而又浪漫的感言之前，及时封吻住了对方的嘴唇。  
——所以喜欢。我也最喜欢你了。

——棕色的皮质沙发上并排瘫着两个一动也不动的满足男人。  
“呜哇……新沙发才买回来没多久就变得一塌糊涂了。现在是夏天真是帮大忙了。”  
“真的是啊。说起来你这家伙，还真是喜欢我的胸啊？平时也总是摸来摸去的。”  
“嗯，是很喜欢哦？”  
“——、喂，现在别揉啊，变态吗你！”  
“如果多揉揉的话，大仓的胸也会像女孩子一样变大吗？”  
“怎么可能啦！”  
——结果倒霉的沙发就因为这样一段毫无根据的幼稚对话再度遭遇了一轮雪上加霜的糟糕洗礼。

FIN

*TIPS：  
那句关于“厉害”的发言，如果一时摸不着头脑，可以重新看一遍开头哦。


End file.
